Dearest
by greenandred
Summary: Bosan di kelas, Naruto mencari hiburan lain yang lebih menarik...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Sho-ai, typo(s).**

**_**

**_**

**DEAREST**

**by**

**greenandred**

**_**

**_**

Pada suatu siang yang sangat panas dan bikin ngantuk di kelasku, aku merasa sangat malas untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Guru Biologi kami yang jangkung, berkacamata hitam, dan membosankan, Ebisu-sensei, sedang menjelaskan kepada kami tentang jenis-jenis jamur yang ada banyak sekali macamnya di bumi. Sebagian besar teman sekelasku memperhatikan penjelasan beliau dengan seksama sambil sesekali membuat catatan di buku pelajaran mereka. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, dan Shikamaru. Dia tidur dengan nyenyaknya di bangkunya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Ebisu-sensei. Dia sih tidak usah belajar juga pasti akan dapat nilai sempurna di setiap tes. Kalau aku, menurutku ini pelajaran yang sangat membosankan sekali.

Bukannya mau menyombong atau apa, tapi jujur saja, aku telah benar-benar menguasai materi ini. Bahkan aku sudah membaca habis buku cetak setebal 466 halaman yang terbuka di depanku ini dan lima buah buku referensi lain. Bahkan aku sudah hafal arti kata per katanya. Dan lagi, penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Ebisu-sensei ini hampir sama persis dengan penjelasan di buku-buku yang telah aku baca. Kalian heran? Yah, asal kalian tahu saja, aku ini tidak sebodoh penampilan luarku yang selalu jadi badut semua orang. Aku memang suka sekali bercanda, tapi aku juga suka belajar dan aku tidak suka pamer kepintaranku. Karena apa? Karena jadi murid pintar itu merepotkan. Aku lebih memilih jadi murid yang biasa-biasa saja. Dianggap bodoh orang lain pun juga tidak apa-apa.

Kembali pada pelajaran memebosankan ini. Satu-satunya hal yang belum kulakukan yang berkenaan dengan jamur adalah bertatap muka langsung dengan mereka. Jujur saja, seumur hidupku aku baru lihat satu jenis jamur, yaitu jamur kancing yang sering Kaa-san masak di rumah. Menurutku akan lebih mudah bagi siswa untuk memahami bagian-bagian tubuh jamur bila mereka turun langsung ke lapangan. Mudah saja sebenarnya. Mereka tinggal membawa kami ke tempat pembudidayaan jamur yang jaraknya dua kilometer dari gerbang luar sekolah khusus cowok ini. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya?

Aku memandang keliling kelas kelas untuk mencari objek yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan, dan... Yup!!! Aku menemukannya dalam sosok tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu teman sekelasku, salah satu sahabatku, dan teman sekamarku di asrama. Dan dia adalah orang aku sukai. Uh, tidak, sku mencintainya. Yah, aku tahu kalau kami ini sama-sama laki-laki. Pada awalnya juga aku telah berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaanku ini. Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula di sekolah ini ada anak lain yang juga menyukai sesama jenisnya. Neji dan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba, juga Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei. Jadi aku tidak sendirian.

Yup, kembali lagi kepada Sasuke. Oh, gosh! Dia itu keren sekali. Dia adalahn perwujudan dari 'dark beauty' yang benar-benar nyata. Kulitnya sepucat boneka porselen dan tanpa cacat. Rambutnya lembut dengan warna hitamnya yang agak kebiruan, dan matanya. Tidak pernah aku melihat mata sekelam mata milik Sasuke. Jenis mata yang hanya dengan sekali pandang saja kau akan langsung terseret ke dalam jeratnya, ke dalam pesona alaminya, dan tidak ada jaminan kau bakal bisa keluar lagi.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sana, di bangku baris paling depan lajur ke dua dari pintu. D atas hidungnya terpasang kacamata hitam garis putihnya. Dia minus dua setengah, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dia memilih untuk duduk di bangku terdepan sana. Sasuke hanya memakai kacamatanya saat berada di dalam kelas atau sedang membaca. Tapi menurutku, dengan atau tanpa kacamatanya itu dia tetap saja tampan. Saat ini dia sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Ah, jemarinya itu, panjang, ramping dan lentik. Membuatku iri saja. Dasar Sasuke-Teme!

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Terdengar suara 'merdu' Ebisu-sensei memanggil namaku. Aku buru-buru menoleh menatap beliau yang kini tengah menatap tajam diriku dari depan kelas.

"Hai, Sensei?"

"Bisakah tolong kau jelaskan perbedaan antara sporangiospora dan sporangiosfor?" lanjut Ebisu-sensei sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari kelingking kanannya. Semua wajah di dalam ruangan kelas itu tertuju padaku, termasuk si Teme itu.

Pertanyaan mudah.

"Sporangiospore atau sporangiospora adalah spora haploid yang dihasilkan oleh sporangium, sedangkan sporangiosphore atau sporangiosfor adalah hifa pada jamur yang membawa sporangium." Aku menjawab dengan lancar. Namun kelihatannya Ebisu-sensei belum puas denganku.

"Apa itu sporangium?"

"Sporangium adalah organ tempat dihasilkannya spora tak berkelamin dengan cara pembelahan."

"Apa itu hifa?"

"Hifa adalah deretan atau rantai sel yang membentuk rangkaian berupa benang yang merupakan satu kesatuan dasar penyusun tubuh jamur."

"Apa sebutan untuk hifa dalam jumlah banyak?"

"Mycellium."

Sempuna! Aku menjawab semua pertanyaan Ebisu-sensei itu dengan lancar dan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan beliau. Teman-temanku memandang heran kearahku saat Ebisu-sensei menganggukkan kepalanya (kecuali Shikamaru yang hanya bergumam "Mendokusei." dan langsung tidur lagi). Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku hafal seluruh isi buku menyebalkan itu?

Ebisu-sensei mebuka mulutnya lagi. Namun sebelum beliau dapat mengucapkan satu katapun, bel pulang berbunyi. Anak-anak bersorak tertahan sementara Ebisu-sensei menutup mulutnya lagi dan berbalik menuju ke meja guru. Aku tersenyum puas dan sedikit tertahan.

Satu per satu teman sekelasku keluar dari ruangan setelah membereskan buku-buku mereka. Mereka cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki mereka sambil mengobrol (kebanyakan tentang menu makan siang kali ini) dan tertawa-tawa. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan atau pergi ke loker ataupun pulang ke asrama. Jadi setelah aku selesai membereskan buku-bukuku aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah. Sendirian. Walaupun aku suka keramaian, kadang aku juga butuh waktu untuk sendirian saja.

Aku suka sekali menyendiri di atap sekolah. Jarang sekali ada anak yang naik sampai ke sana. Atap bangunan utama Konoha Gakuen memang sudah seperti asrama keduaku. Dari tempat itu aku bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan Konoha yang hijau dan indah. Apalagi dengan angin semilirnya dan akses langsung ke langit biru cerah di atsku! Wow!

Sesampainya di atap, aku langsung melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku, kemudian berbaring di atas lantai atap yang berwarna abu-abu; menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat. Kancing kemejaku kubuka dua buah agar angin sepoi dapat menyegarkn tubuhku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, merasakan angin sepoi menyapu tubuhku dengan lembut. Menyegarkan tubuhku yang terbungkus oleh seragam sekolah dan kelelahan, menghilangkan semua beban dan rasa penat yang membebaniku selama seminggu terakhir ini. Aku suka angin. Aku suka langit. Aku suka atap sekolahku. Aku...

CESSS....

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada leherku. Secara refleks, aku menggenggam benda itu, yang ternyata digenggam oleh seseorang dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting orang itu. Namun gerakanku ditahan oleh orang itu sehingga kami saling mengunci. Saat aku sadar siapa orang itu, aku buru-buru melepaskan tanganku dari orang itu; Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ngapain kau di sini, Teme?" aku bertanya sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku dan membebaskan tangan kami.

"Hn," hanya satu suku kata itu saja yang dia ucapkan sambil mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan sekaleng minuman bersoda dingin dan sebungkus roti padaku.

"Untuk apa ini?" aku bertanya lagi sambil memandangi makanan yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Tenang saja. Semuanya bebas racun. Lagi pula aku tidak akan sebegitu bodohnya dengan terang-terangan meracunimu dengan makanan yang kuberikan sendiri padamu," Sasuke menjawab dengan sarkastis. Dengan mendengus, akupun akhirnya menerima makanan itu.

"Arigato," gumamku sambil membuka tutup kaleng sodaku.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mulai memakan rotinya sendiri.

Kami tidak bersuara lagi sampai separuh dari makan siang kami habis. Sasuke yang pertama kali bicara sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hm? Ah, cuma melihat langit saja," aku menjawab sambil menggigit rotinku lagi.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Shikamaru," komentar Sasuke datar.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah dari dulu suka memandangi langit, tapi aku memang tidak semaniak Shikamaru," kataku sambil melahap potongan terakhir rotin coklatku dan mulai menyesap minumanku. Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kebiasaanku dulu aku memang sudah suka sekali memandangi langit. Bahkan saat hujan. Entah kenapa saat aku menengadah menatap langit rasanya jadi lebih tenang.

Bluk!

"Eh?" tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbobot lebih berat dari sebuah bola basket menimpa kakiku yang tengah terjulur. Kalian tahu apa itu? Kepala Sasuke.

"Pinjam kakimu sebentar," ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di atas pahaku. Matanya tertutup.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Teme?!" aku memprotes sambil berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kepala Sasuke dari atas pahaku.

"Sebentar saja," walaupun tidak terlalu kelihatan, aku msih bisa mendengar ada sedikit nada memohon dalam suaranya. Akhirnya aku pun menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke berbaring dengan pahaku sebagai bantalnya. Dia itu memang keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa adanya suara di antara kami. Saat ini Sasuke sudah pasti tertidur. Bisa dipastikan dari nafas teratur yang dia buat dan aku mendapati diriku memandangi wajah tidurnya yang kelihatan damai sekali. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah bergerak maju, meraih wajahnya yang pucat dan tampan dan mengelus pipi kirinya yang halus tak bercela. Aku mengikuti garis wajahnya yang tegas sambil mendengarkan suara pelan napas Sasuke yang terdengar sangat menenangkan di telingaku. Bahkan lebih menenangkan dari memandang langit sendiri.

Sasuke bergerak kecil dalam tidurnya. Buru-buru aku menarik tanganku menjauh dari wajahnya. Namun saat tidak ada lagi pergerakan dari Sasuke kecuali gerakan dadannya yang naik tururn karena bernafas, tanganku maju lagi. Yang jadi korbanku kali ini adalah rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke yang selalu melawan gaya gravitasi.

Pernah sekali kuberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke apakah rambutnya yang berdiri di belakang itu memang benar-benar asli atau hanya sekedar rekayasa. Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku itu melainkan memukul kepalaku dulu beberapa kali. Dia bilang rambutnya itu asli. Aku masih kurang percaya sampai sekarang. Tapi sepertinya rambutnya itu benar-benar asli. Karena mana mungkin rambut Sasuke bisa sehalus ini kalau katakan saja dia pakai jel rambut atau wax?

Rambut Sasuke benar-benar lembut. Bahkan mungkin lebih lembut daripada rambut anak perempuan. Sangat lembut. Seperti bulu kucing saja. Tanganku mulai menyibak-nyibak rambut Sasuke dengan perlahan. Aku juga sedikit memijat-mijat kepalanya dengan lembut. Aku sering disuruh memijat kepala ayahku dulu, jadi aku sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana caranya memijat.

Sasuke.

Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa jadi suka padanya. Padahal dia sangat egois dan sok nge-boss di manapun dia berada. Tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku terus bertanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam tidurnya.

Aku membeku di tempat seketika. Namun seperti pergerakannya yang pertama, dia tidak bergerak lagi setelah itu. Jadi aku melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Sasuke.

Suatu saat aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu. Tunggu saja, Teme!

_

_

END

_

_

A.N: Saya masih bingung, cerita ini mau saya buat multi chap atau selesai di sini saja. Kemudian, bagi semua yang menunggu kelanjutan Boy X Boy, saya usahakan secepatnya untuk update. Review please...


End file.
